


Getting Willow's Attention

by Mrs_Rosenberg



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F, Language, Sex, puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 04:55:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3715912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Rosenberg/pseuds/Mrs_Rosenberg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Willow has been buried in a project, pulling her away from private time with her wife. Tara gets frustrated and thinks up ways to get Willow's attention where it's needed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Adult language warning, extremely adult language is used. If you’re uncomfortable with such language you should skip to chapter two.

 “Four days. It’s been four days” Tara thought to herself as she leaned against the doorframe, watching Willow write code for a new program. Four days might not have seemed like a long time to go without sex, but after being married to Willow for five years and becoming accustomed to nightly ravishings, four days might as well have been a year to Tara. To make matters worse Willow said it would take her _five_ days to finish the project.

“I wonder what she’s even doing. “ Tara thought to herself. She was never quite clear on the technobabble Willow spoke when asked about her projects, she found that nodding and smiling as Willow explained didn’t fool her, but made Willow happy just the same.

Tara smiled at Willow. While she appreciated that Willow was willing to work such long hours to support them, she found that the aching, emptiness and unanswered wetness she was experiencing was far less appreciative.

“Has it really been so long that I can’t think a nonsexual thought about my own wife anymore?” She considered, but immediately realized that all hopes of any decent thoughts were dashed. So she turned her mind over to her dirty fantasies.  

Tara smirked as she thought of dressing in a short skirt and a low cut blouse to get Willow’s attention, leaving nothing to the imagination. Day-dream Tara strolled into Willow’s home office and knocked all the offending papers and documents to the ground and sat on the desk in front of Willow. She looked her in the eye, spread her legs wide, revealing she had no underwear, and whispered “It’s time to take a break baby”

Day-dream Willow pushed her chair closer to Tara, so her face was inches away from Tara’s pussy. She inhaled her wife’s scent and gave her a long reacquainting lick, pushing her slightly apart and giving her clit a light flick.

Willow ran her hands up Tara’s creamy, soft thighs and squeezed firmly as she moaned into her. Willow took a moment to feel Tara’s hands pull lightly at her hair, to appreciate the smell and taste of her, and to listen to the not-so-light moans escaping Tara’s mouth.

“Fuck me, baby”  

“Tara, Tara” the real Willow said, voice slightly raised and hand waving in front of her wife’s face, “I’m done with my project early, I’m gonna go lie down for a bit okay?”

“Okay Will, actually I’ll join you”


	2. Alternative story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am a little uncomfortable writing explicit fanfiction, so I wrote two versions. The first is a joke version, to get myself comfortable, and the second is the final (Adult) version. Here is a look inside my mind at the first version of the story you just read.

 “Four days. It’s been four days” Tara thought to herself as she leaned against the doorframe, watching Willow write code for a new program. Four days might not have seemed like a long time to go without sex, but after being married to Willow for five years and becoming accustomed to nightly ravishings, four days might as well have been a year to Tara. To make matters worse Willow said it would take her _five_ days to finish the project.

“I wonder what she’s even doing. Whatever it is, I’d like for her to do _me_ instead, just bend me over that desk and fill my inbox with spam” Tara thought to herself.

“ _Wait, what?”_ Had Tara’s arousal clouded her sense of rational thoughts and good joke making?

 “Have I been playing solitaire for so long that I can’t think normal sexy thoughts about my wife?” She considered, but immediately realized that all hopes of normal thoughts were dashed. She instead turned her orgasm oriented mind to thoughts of how she could turn Willow’s power on.

Tara smirked as she thought of dressing in a short skirt and a low cut blouse to get Willow’s attention, leaving nothing to the imagination. Day-dream Tara strolled into Willow’s home office and knocked all the offending papers and documents to the ground and sat on the desk in front of Willow. She looked her in the eye, spread her legs wide, revealing she had no underwear, and whispered “Ding! You’ve got mail”

Day-dream Willow threw her chair back in a burst of passion, knocking it into the wall. “That chair be damned, my port is open and ready to be docked in and I’m ready to double click your clit” she said.

Willow ran her hands up Tara’s creamy, soft thighs and squeezed firmly as she leaned in to kiss her. All this excitement had Willow so wet she was ready to display a splash screen. Tara tossed her head back, leaving her neck open to Willow’s kisses and nibbles.

“Stroke my keys baby” Tara said as she grabbed Willow’s hand and placed it between her legs, “break through my firewall!”

“Tara, Tara” the real Willow said, voice slightly raised and hand waving in front of her wife’s face, “I’m done with my project early, I’m gonna go lie down for a bit okay?”

“Okay Will, actually I’ll join you” 


End file.
